Peter Pettigrew Makes a New Friend
by Celestia0909
Summary: "For years and years, he and his nan had always thought that it was only Mr Lupin and his wife that lived there. In fact, had Peter not seen him come out of his house that one time during summer last year, he would have never even suspected that a boy – probably about the same age as him – lived there at all."


**Peter Pettigrew Makes a New Friend**

**-X-**

* * *

There was something odd about the young boy who lived in the last house on the street.

For years and years, he and his nan had always thought that it was only Mr Lupin and his wife that lived there. In fact, had Peter not seen him come out of his house that one time during summer last year, he would have never even suspected that a boy – probably about the same age as him – lived there at all.

The first, and only, time that Peter had ever actually _seen_ the boy was the day after Halloween, the same day as Mrs Lupin's funeral. He couldn't quite remember _how_ she'd died, but he knew it was something tragic, especially as she was so young when it happened. He remembered standing opposite the boy as his mum was lowered into the ground; trying to figure out why he had such huge, ugly scars on his face.

But he was just a kid and he barely even thought of the strange, sad, boy until one summer afternoon a year later.

Like every other afternoon during the summer holidays, he sat by the front window of his nan's flat and watched as all the other kids in his street played with one another. He wished more than anything to go outside and join them, but his nan always told him that he was too sick to go out, and that he'd probably hurt himself.

But today, he was especially restless, and the other kids on the street were playing a round of street Quidditch — he'd always wanted to play Quidditch, and idolised the players from his favourite team: the Wigtown Wanderers.

"Peter?" his nan called for him from upstairs – she sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, Nan?" he yelled back.

"I've hurt my leg, can you pop down to the shops and get me a roll of bandages?" His nan was a Muggle, and even though she tried hard to understand what it was like to have magic, it still sometimes annoyed Peter that she couldn't just fix things with a flick of a wand.

He was worried about his nan, but he was also excited about being able to go outside — maybe even join the other kids playing Quidditch.

"Yeah okay, just the white ones?"

"Yes dear," she yelled back, although Peter's hand was already on the door. He told her he'd be back soon', his nan's purse in his pocket, and strode out of their dark little flat and into the sunshine.

* * *

The trip down to the shops had been quick and uneventful. It was just his luck really – the kids who'd been out on the street had retreated back to their homes on account of it being lunchtime. The hopeful mood he'd had when he left the house had quickly dissipated at the sight of the empty street.

He didn't really mind being alone so much,and it was kind of nice sometimes, but if Peter were really honest, he was just used to it. Sometimes, like during the summer holidays, it sucked. Especially when all the other kids were playing on the street.

"Hey!"

Peter almost dropped the rolls of bandages in his hands and stopped walking at the sound of the voice. It was weird, and for a moment Peter had thought it was a growl rather than the voice of a person.

He looked around and frowned when he noticed that nobody was out on the street. Maybe it was just his imagination. Peter shrugged, straightened up, and continued walking towards his flat.

"Excuse me, I'm talking to you," the voice said again, this time louder.

Peter turned around and a silvery glint caught his eye, it was coming from Mr Lupin's house.

"Hi!"

It was the same boy that Peter had seen so long ago, and he was sitting by the window, his head sticking out. He looked pale and sickly, his face was scarred and scratched. He looked to be about the same age as him but for some reason the other boy looked so much smaller.

"I've seen you before!" Peter said, suddenly excited.

"You have?"

Peter nodded and jumped the fence to hear the boy better, his voice was awfully quiet.

"Yeah, I saw you like last year when Mrs Lupin died."

The boy flinched and Peter realised too late that maybe he should've taken his nan's advice and thought before he spoke.

"She was my mum."

He didn't look back up at Peter and instead moved back inside, behind the window.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. My nan says I have a big mouth sometimes."

The other boy shook his head. "It's okay. My name's Remus by the way."

He stuck his hand out towards Peter, who took it gladly.

"I'm Peter."

"Nice to meet you, do you like Exploding Snap?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

When Peter finally did arrive back home, the sun was sinking beneath the horizon, and people's cars began arriving again on the street. His nan wasn't at all happy when he walked in, and he received the worst telling off ever. He knew he had done been wrong to stay out, but considering he'd made a new friend, he figured that his nan's nagging was definitely worth it.

Maybe this summer holidays wouldn't be so awful after all — besides, he had promised to visit Remus again tomorrow. Now he had something to look forward to as well!

* * *

**WORD COUNT: 920**

**A/N WORD COUNT: 28**

The Houses Competition

Lions, History of Magic

Round 2 - [First Line] There was something odd about the young boy who lived in the last house on the street


End file.
